Heart of a Princess
by MyUsako
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is cute new junior at Juban High. Her days at school seem to go fine when she seems to catch the eye of three men from school and battle! Whats a girl to do?
1. Act 1: Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi!

Hi guys! Hotaru here with my first fanfic that I ever did on my own! I love, love, LOVE! Sailor Moon Fanfics so much so that almost every time I go on my phone it's always for fanfiction. So one night I was laying in bed and I got the idea to write my own! It took me a while but I thought of a story, a romance of course cause all the fanfics I read are Usagi x Mamoru, Serenity x Endymion, Sailor Moon x Tuxedo Mask, Usagi x Seiya and Serenity x Diamond. So I thought I should incorporate them all into one story! So I hope you like it and although I'm a regular reader I glad to now be a part of the Quotev community! So Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon! All rights go to the original creators and official supporters. Please Support the original series and all it's glory!

* * *

Help the fanfic out by taking a six question Survey Heart of a Princess Survey! You're answer will effect the fanfic and help me make a better fanfic for you guys.

* * *

It was September eight 1997, the end of Summer, the beginning of school, the start of a war for one girl. Usagi Tsukino was your regular girl. She had long blonde hair that were always in a Odango style, bright blue eyes and a beautifully shaped body. This made her drop dead gorgeous. She was sweet and bubbly enough to light a room up and was now starting her first year of High School attending Juban High.

As she walked down the long halls she noticed there were so many more kids than her middle school. She saw many people look at her and start to whisper about her, talking about how pretty she was and how nice she is. She just blushed as she kept walking to her class until THUD! The next thing she knew books and papers were flying every where.

"Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok?" Usagi opened her eyes to see a Raven haired boy. She was tall, handsome and looked very nice. 'Wow he's so handsome I wonder whats his name?'

"Uh yeah it's fine I wasn't looking either here let me help you pick up your stuff." They started to pick up all the scraps of things in slients until Usagi broke it with a simple question.

"Hey, uh whats your name?" Usagi said shyly as she got up from the ground holding her now put back together papers.

"Chiba Mamoru, but you can call me Mamoru. I'm a second year here so this is nothing new heh. Umm, whats yours?" Mamoru said with a little more confidence than Usagi

"Oh I Tsukino Usagi, just call me Usagi. This is my first year here so I'm still getting use to all of this. So yeah. Thanks again for helping me I really appreciate your help. OH CARP I didn't make you late did I?" Usagi said panicked

"No, no it's fine you just run off to your class ok? I hope I can see you later. Good luck." Mamoru said with a gentle smile

"Uh-YEAH thx! You too I hope I'll see you later." Usagi said as she saw Mamoru walked off.

'Wow that girl was quite beautiful. She nice, but not as nice as Sailor Moon would be although *looks back at Usagi* she does share similarities.' Mamoru said to himself as he walked away

Usagi stood there watching him walk off for a minute until all the sudden she felt a hand of her shoulder. Usagi turned around to see her friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino looking at her. She immediately smiled and jumped up to then and hugged them.

"GIRLS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Usagi whinned as she held onto them.

"Uh Usagi, it's only been a week. Remember we saw each at the last sail, MH MH-" Mina tried to finish her sentence with fight when everyone put there hand on her mouth.

"SHHH Mina! You Dummy you almost just broadcasted us to everyone!" Rei yelled with anger

"Sorry! I forgot! Geez." Mina said in a huffle

"Any way it still feel like forever! Plus meetings are so boring they hardly count" said Usagi

"Now come on we have to get to class Usagi!" said Mako as she grabbed her arm

"I wish we were all in the same class. It would be so much easier to study together." Ami said disappointedly

"AND MORE FUN! But anyway it sucks most for me! Rei has Ami and Usagi has Mako and who do I have? No one!" Mine pouted

"Well fair or not we have to go to class bye girls!" Mako said as she started to pull Usagi's arm

"Bye!" The others said as they walked to there classes

* * *

Later in class Mamoru sat and listened to the teacher give introductions. He sat bored thinking about how different Usagi had seemed from all the other girls had treated him. Usually, They would start hitting on him and try to get his attention but Mamoru never seem to care. Usagi was the first girl who didn't, This caught his attention

He pondered on it for a while when all the sudden he got a vision in him. He seemed to be standing in what looked like the middle of the city, The senshi were on the ground out cold or worse...dead. The land seemed dark and destroyed with ruble littered every where. He looked up a little more to see beast or rather a man engulfed in the darkness so he could only make out a smug grin on his face. He had hair that draped down to his mid neck and was wearing pure white. He looked over to see him holding a girl by the waist, wait, IT WAS SAILOR MOON! She wasn't in her normal fuku uniform, she was in a long black dress and her skin seemed to be a bit more pale. She glanced over to look at him and all he saw was her face full of sadness and pity. She seemed to have tears start to fall over her cheeks as the man holding her began to laugh. Mamoru snapped out of the trance his face full of panic.

"Hey dude are you ok?" a guy stitting next to Mamoru asked

"Uh yeah just fine thanks." said Mamoru trying to stay nonchalant despite his vision

* * *

"Okay class here is the courtyard locate in the middle of our campus. Here you'll be eating lunch and doing other out door activities such as-"

Rei and Mako were getting there tour of the campus when suddenly Rei's head started hurt.

"Egh!" Rei squeaked quietly so only Mako who was next to her heard

"Rei-chan! What is it!?"

"My...head. It's hurts."

"Rei! What's going on?!"

"I feel, dark energy admitting from some where. Agh I'm fine. I guess my senses are going-." Rei stopped as her head throbbed again

"Rei?!."

"It's-it's, It's coming from there." said Rei as she pointed to something black and shinny in the ground

* * *

Sooooo whatcha think? This is my second fanfic, first one on my own my last was a collab with my friend Sapphire you should check her out we posted a Len x Reader and it's pretty great. Lastly help the fanfic out by taking this five question survey Heart of a Princess Survey Hotaru out!

Hotaru- 7/28/16


	2. Act 2: A Shard of Suspicion

Hi guys! Hotaru here with my first fanfic that I ever did on my own! I love, love, LOVE! Sailor Moon Fanfics so much so that almost every time I go on my phone it's always for fanfiction. So one night I was laying in bed and I got the idea to write my own! It took me a while but I thought of a story, a romance of course cause all the fanfics I read are Usagi x Mamoru, Serenity x Endymion, Sailor Moon x Tuxedo Mask, Usagi x Seiya and Serenity x Diamond. So I thought I should incorporate them all into one story! So I hope you like it and although I'm a regular reader I glad to now be a part of the Quotev community! So Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon! All rights go to the original creators and official supporters. Please Support the original series and all it's glory!

* * *

Help the fanfic out by taking a six question Survey Heart of a Princess Survey! You're answer will effect the fanfic and help me make a better fanfic for you guys.

* * *

It was September eight 1997, the end of Summer, the beginning of school, the start of a war for one girl. Usagi Tsukino was your regular girl. She had long blonde hair that were always in a Odango style, bright blue eyes and a beautifully shaped body. This made her drop dead gorgeous. She was sweet and bubbly enough to light a room up and was now starting her first year of High School attending Juban High.

As she walked down the long halls she noticed there were so many more kids than her middle school. She saw many people look at her and start to whisper about her, talking about how pretty she was and how nice she is. She just blushed as she kept walking to her class until THUD! The next thing she knew books and papers were flying every where.

"Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok?" Usagi opened her eyes to see a Raven haired boy. She was tall, handsome and looked very nice. 'Wow he's so handsome I wonder whats his name?'

"Uh yeah it's fine I wasn't looking either here let me help you pick up your stuff." They started to pick up all the scraps of things in slients until Usagi broke it with a simple question.

"Hey, uh whats your name?" Usagi said shyly as she got up from the ground holding her now put back together papers.

"Chiba Mamoru, but you can call me Mamoru. I'm a second year here so this is nothing new heh. Umm, whats yours?" Mamoru said with a little more confidence than Usagi

"Oh I Tsukino Usagi, just call me Usagi. This is my first year here so I'm still getting use to all of this. So yeah. Thanks again for helping me I really appreciate your help. OH CARP I didn't make you late did I?" Usagi said panicked

"No, no it's fine you just run off to your class ok? I hope I can see you later. Good luck." Mamoru said with a gentle smile

"Uh-YEAH thx! You too I hope I'll see you later." Usagi said as she saw Mamoru walked off.

'Wow that girl was quite beautiful. She nice, but not as nice as Sailor Moon would be although *looks back at Usagi* she does share similarities.' Mamoru said to himself as he walked away

Usagi stood there watching him walk off for a minute until all the sudden she felt a hand of her shoulder. Usagi turned around to see her friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino looking at her. She immediately smiled and jumped up to then and hugged them.

"GIRLS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Usagi whinned as she held onto them.

"Uh Usagi, it's only been a week. Remember we saw each at the last sail, MH MH-" Mina tried to finish her sentence with fight when everyone put there hand on her mouth.

"SHHH Mina! You Dummy you almost just broadcasted us to everyone!" Rei yelled with anger

"Sorry! I forgot! Geez." Mina said in a huffle

"Any way it still feel like forever! Plus meetings are so boring they hardly count" said Usagi

"Now come on we have to get to class Usagi!" said Mako as she grabbed her arm

"I wish we were all in the same class. It would be so much easier to study together." Ami said disappointedly

"AND MORE FUN! But anyway it sucks most for me! Rei has Ami and Usagi has Mako and who do I have? No one!" Mine pouted

"Well fair or not we have to go to class bye girls!" Mako said as she started to pull Usagi's arm

"Bye!" The others said as they walked to there classes

* * *

Later in class Mamoru sat and listened to the teacher give introductions. He sat bored thinking about how different Usagi had seemed from all the other girls had treated him. Usually, They would start hitting on him and try to get his attention but Mamoru never seem to care. Usagi was the first girl who didn't, This caught his attention

He pondered on it for a while when all the sudden he got a vision in him. He seemed to be standing in what looked like the middle of the city, The senshi were on the ground out cold or worse...dead. The land seemed dark and destroyed with ruble littered every where. He looked up a little more to see beast or rather a man engulfed in the darkness so he could only make out a smug grin on his face. He had hair that draped down to his mid neck and was wearing pure white. He looked over to see him holding a girl by the waist, wait, IT WAS SAILOR MOON! She wasn't in her normal fuku uniform, she was in a long black dress and her skin seemed to be a bit more pale. She glanced over to look at him and all he saw was her face full of sadness and pity. She seemed to have tears start to fall over her cheeks as the man holding her began to laugh. Mamoru snapped out of the trance his face full of panic.

"Hey dude are you ok?" a guy stitting next to Mamoru asked

"Uh yeah just fine thanks." said Mamoru trying to stay nonchalant despite his vision

* * *

"Okay class here is the courtyard locate in the middle of our campus. Here you'll be eating lunch and doing other out door activities such as-"

Rei and Mako were getting there tour of the campus when suddenly Rei's head started hurt.

"Egh!" Rei squeaked quietly so only Mako who was next to her heard

"Rei-chan! What is it!?"

"My...head. It's hurts."

"Rei! What's going on?!"

"I feel, dark energy admitting from some where. Agh I'm fine. I guess my senses are going-." Rei stopped as her head throbbed again

"Rei?!."

"It's-it's, It's coming from there." said Rei as she pointed to something black and shinny in the ground

* * *

Sooooo whatcha think? This is my second fanfic, first one on my own my last was a collab with my friend Sapphire you should check her out we posted a Len x Reader and it's pretty great. Lastly help the fanfic out by taking this five question survey Heart of a Princess Survey Hotaru out!

Hotaru- 7/28/16


	3. Act 3: Act 3: Jealuosly and the New Guys

Hi guys! Hotaru here with my first fanfic that I ever did on my own! I love, love, LOVE! Sailor Moon Fanfics so much so that almost every time I go on my phone it's always for fanfiction. So one night I was laying in bed and I got the idea to write my own! It took me a while but I thought of a story, a romance of course cause all the fanfics I read are Usagi x Mamoru, Serenity x Endymion, Sailor Moon x Tuxedo Mask, Usagi x Seiya and Serenity x Diamond. So I thought I should incorporate them all into one story! So I hope you like it and although I'm a regular reader I glad to now be a part of the Quotev community! So Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon! All rights go to the original creators and official supporters. Please Support the original series and all it's glory!

* * *

Help the fanfic out by taking a six question Survey Heart of a Princess Survey! You're answer will effect the fanfic and help me make a better fanfic for you guys.

* * *

It was September eight 1997, the end of Summer, the beginning of school, the start of a war for one girl. Usagi Tsukino was your regular girl. She had long blonde hair that were always in a Odango style, bright blue eyes and a beautifully shaped body. This made her drop dead gorgeous. She was sweet and bubbly enough to light a room up and was now starting her first year of High School attending Juban High.

As she walked down the long halls she noticed there were so many more kids than her middle school. She saw many people look at her and start to whisper about her, talking about how pretty she was and how nice she is. She just blushed as she kept walking to her class until THUD! The next thing she knew books and papers were flying every where.

"Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok?" Usagi opened her eyes to see a Raven haired boy. She was tall, handsome and looked very nice. 'Wow he's so handsome I wonder whats his name?'

"Uh yeah it's fine I wasn't looking either here let me help you pick up your stuff." They started to pick up all the scraps of things in slients until Usagi broke it with a simple question.

"Hey, uh whats your name?" Usagi said shyly as she got up from the ground holding her now put back together papers.

"Chiba Mamoru, but you can call me Mamoru. I'm a second year here so this is nothing new heh. Umm, whats yours?" Mamoru said with a little more confidence than Usagi

"Oh I Tsukino Usagi, just call me Usagi. This is my first year here so I'm still getting use to all of this. So yeah. Thanks again for helping me I really appreciate your help. OH CARP I didn't make you late did I?" Usagi said panicked

"No, no it's fine you just run off to your class ok? I hope I can see you later. Good luck." Mamoru said with a gentle smile

"Uh-YEAH thx! You too I hope I'll see you later." Usagi said as she saw Mamoru walked off.

'Wow that girl was quite beautiful. She nice, but not as nice as Sailor Moon would be although *looks back at Usagi* she does share similarities.' Mamoru said to himself as he walked away

Usagi stood there watching him walk off for a minute until all the sudden she felt a hand of her shoulder. Usagi turned around to see her friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino looking at her. She immediately smiled and jumped up to then and hugged them.

"GIRLS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Usagi whinned as she held onto them.

"Uh Usagi, it's only been a week. Remember we saw each at the last sail, MH MH-" Mina tried to finish her sentence with fight when everyone put there hand on her mouth.

"SHHH Mina! You Dummy you almost just broadcasted us to everyone!" Rei yelled with anger

"Sorry! I forgot! Geez." Mina said in a huffle

"Any way it still feel like forever! Plus meetings are so boring they hardly count" said Usagi

"Now come on we have to get to class Usagi!" said Mako as she grabbed her arm

"I wish we were all in the same class. It would be so much easier to study together." Ami said disappointedly

"AND MORE FUN! But anyway it sucks most for me! Rei has Ami and Usagi has Mako and who do I have? No one!" Mine pouted

"Well fair or not we have to go to class bye girls!" Mako said as she started to pull Usagi's arm

"Bye!" The others said as they walked to there classes

* * *

Later in class Mamoru sat and listened to the teacher give introductions. He sat bored thinking about how different Usagi had seemed from all the other girls had treated him. Usually, They would start hitting on him and try to get his attention but Mamoru never seem to care. Usagi was the first girl who didn't, This caught his attention

He pondered on it for a while when all the sudden he got a vision in him. He seemed to be standing in what looked like the middle of the city, The senshi were on the ground out cold or worse...dead. The land seemed dark and destroyed with ruble littered every where. He looked up a little more to see beast or rather a man engulfed in the darkness so he could only make out a smug grin on his face. He had hair that draped down to his mid neck and was wearing pure white. He looked over to see him holding a girl by the waist, wait, IT WAS SAILOR MOON! She wasn't in her normal fuku uniform, she was in a long black dress and her skin seemed to be a bit more pale. She glanced over to look at him and all he saw was her face full of sadness and pity. She seemed to have tears start to fall over her cheeks as the man holding her began to laugh. Mamoru snapped out of the trance his face full of panic.

"Hey dude are you ok?" a guy stitting next to Mamoru asked

"Uh yeah just fine thanks." said Mamoru trying to stay nonchalant despite his vision

* * *

"Okay class here is the courtyard locate in the middle of our campus. Here you'll be eating lunch and doing other out door activities such as-"

Rei and Mako were getting there tour of the campus when suddenly Rei's head started hurt.

"Egh!" Rei squeaked quietly so only Mako who was next to her heard

"Rei-chan! What is it!?"

"My...head. It's hurts."

"Rei! What's going on?!"

"I feel, dark energy admitting from some where. Agh I'm fine. I guess my senses are going-." Rei stopped as her head throbbed again

"Rei?!."

"It's-it's, It's coming from there." said Rei as she pointed to something black and shinny in the ground

* * *

Sooooo whatcha think? This is my second fanfic, first one on my own my last was a collab with my friend Sapphire you should check her out we posted a Len x Reader and it's pretty great. Lastly help the fanfic out by taking this five question survey Heart of a Princess Survey Hotaru out!

Hotaru- 7/28/16


End file.
